


上海迪士尼【滑板车】

by Moriarty_M



Category: deyunshe
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 09:31:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriarty_M/pseuds/Moriarty_M
Summary: 【涉及oral sex】【接受不了请自行关闭页面】





	上海迪士尼【滑板车】

回到酒店之后我刷开房门先进了房间，还在想着江江怎么没进来，这一回头就看到了师爷站在床边，手机一震动【我把人送进去啦】来自江江的微信消息。“江姑娘把我推进来的”师爷这么解释道，今天下午刚确定的关系，虽然我也想和喜欢的人共处一室但怎么也没想到会这么快。

我一进屋就把木屐脱掉了，这会儿光着脚踩在地毯上，犹豫了一下红着小脸跑过去抱住师爷“师爷你先把床并一下…我，我去洗个澡”脸贴在师爷的胸口，我可以清楚的听到他的心跳声。说完话我就一溜烟跑进浴室，反锁了门。摘了假发脱下裙子，卸妆油把脸上的妆容清洗干净。洗完澡我才想起来一个重要的问题，我进浴室进的太急，换洗用的干净衣物一件都没有拿进来，还好有酒店自带的浴巾，不过这浴巾….围在身上，浴巾最底端卡在大腿根的位置，上面也只是堪堪遮住胸部。拉开浴室门“师爷？你闭上眼睛呗”从浴室里探出一个头看向床那边。两张床已经并到了一起，师爷坐在沙发上看着手机，听到我的声音笑了一下把手机放到一边闭上了眼睛“我已经闭上了，你洗完了？”我嗯了一声趁着师爷闭上眼一路小跑，跳上床钻入被窝两个动作一气呵成，最后只露了一个湿漉漉的脑袋在外面。“师爷可以睁眼啦”师爷看着我露出来的小脑袋，走到床边伸手揉了揉“我猜你是不是没穿衣服只裹了一条浴巾啊”我耳朵连带着脸腾的就红了“那给你个时间穿衣服，我去洗个澡”说完亲了下我的额头就进浴室了。

我带来的睡衣只是一件特意买的超大码的衬衫，连裤子都没有，我心一横，套上内裤穿上衬衫就不管了。趁着师爷在浴室，我给江江发了微信换一下房间的行李。我把江江的箱子收拾好通过房间联通的那个门送到了隔壁，师爷的箱子烧饼则是送到我房间的门外。互相换好行李之后我就上了床坐在被窝里看起冰雪奇缘。师爷冒着热气，浴巾挂在胯上就出来，我刷的就用手捂住了脸，又稍微留了一点缝，我只是还想看冰雪奇缘而已，对。“师爷我把你行李箱拿过来了，我去把浴室里的衣服拿过来装箱”我掀开被子去拿东西，蹲在地上装箱的时候我开始后悔为什么自己带来的几条内裤都是平角的，正郁闷着的时候身上压下来重量，师爷从上面抱着我“夏姑娘是在思考怎么把自己也装进行李箱么”我仰起头咬了一口他的下巴“你才要进箱子里！不对，你更进不去了哈哈哈哈哈哈”师爷把我抱起来往床边走“也收拾完了就搁床上呆着看电影吧，呦，男友衬衫？”“这么穿舒服，这衬衫是我自己的！”一脸气急败坏逗的师爷哈哈笑起来。

看完冰雪奇缘我又连着看了玩具总动员的三部，看的旁边躺的师爷眯着眼睛都快睡着了。看完我把电视一关缩进了被窝里，侧着身直接像树袋熊一样抱住了师爷“要睡觉了？”师爷睁开眼睛问我。我腿的位置明显能感觉的到那个位置的滚烫，把脑袋埋在人胸口闷闷地回了一句不睡，手往下伸，在小腹那里探索了一下钻入睡裤中，握住了师爷的命门“…..它硬起来了”我一脸无辜的盯着师爷的眼睛，师爷叹了口气道“你成年了吗，没成年就把手松了我自己解决的…”我翻身压在了师爷身上，低头含住人的喉结吮吸“我二十岁生日都过完了”说完就咕涌进了被子里面，把睡裤往下拽露出已经挺起来的‘小师爷’握着根部，嘴靠近头部，犹豫了一下伸出舌头舔了一下。师爷身子一怔，我趁着这功夫，开始向舔舐棒棒糖一样含住前段，舌头打着圈舔着。被子里空气不流通，我趴着舔了没一会就有点喘不上气来，把盖在两个人身上的被子一掀，憋得通红的脸映入师爷的眼帘，空气安静到我足以听到师爷咽口水的声音。我嘴角上扬舔了一下嘴唇再次俯下身，张开嘴往下含，我也想全含进去可是长啊，吃不进去的部分我虚拢起手指撸动起来，上下晃动着脑袋让‘小师爷’在我嘴内活动，时不时的吮吸和挤压一下，听到师爷逐渐加重的呼吸声，我往后退了一点用舌头开始舔舐着马眼，像个孩子舔着珍贵的牛奶冰糕。师爷突然按着我的后脑顶了几下射在了我嘴里，那几下深喉顶的我起身就咳嗽了起来，师爷见状直起身给我轻轻拍着后背，突然想起来什么的把手放在我嘴前。那点蛋白质我全被窝在舌头上，伸出来给师爷看，衬着泛着水光的嘴唇，好不色情“赶紧吐出来的”我就知道师爷会说这句，在他说完的时候我又把舌头收回嘴里，喉头上下一动，全数咽了下去，眨巴眨巴眼睛看向师爷。师爷先是一脸空白，再是包涵着宠溺与无奈的气急败坏“你这小丫头！”


End file.
